Supernatural Destiny
by ChaseHunt0506
Summary: We were born differently, We are different, We are not normal, We are not all good. Some of us have turned evil and think that humans are disposable, they want the world for themselves. We intend to stop them but we need help. This is a Tori/OC story. On HIATUS
1. OC Form

**OC Form:**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname(If they have one):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday(optional):**

**Family(optional):**

**Powers:**

**Personality:**

**Good or Bad:**

**Eye Colour (optional):**

**Hair Colour (optional):**

**Body Type (optional, slim,curvy,athletic etc):**

**Skin Colour (optional):**

**Clothing Style (optional):**

**Anything I have missed:**

**Plot Ideas (may or may not be used):**


	2. Chapter 1

**3Ok so here is the story I will try to update everyday and if you have any criticism please put it in a review all criticism is welcome and if you have any ideas feel free to put it in a review :) .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious**

_'This is thoughts'_

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm notifying me that it was 06:00. I hit the off button on my alarm and drag myself out of bed and to the bathroom, I turn the shower on, undress and step into the now hot water, washing away the feeling of tiredness and feeling more refreshed as the time goes on. I step out of the shower, get dry and get dressed in a plain green v-neck,sleeveless hoodie and tracksuit bottoms.I check my watch and the time is now 7:00am, I grab my phone off of the desk and see i have 1 new message, I put in my pin and open the message.

_To: Chase_

_Hey, just double checking yr still gd to pick me up since car is being fixed cool -T_

_Sent: 06:49_

_From: Tess_

I hit the reply button.

_To: Tess_

_Yeah be round in about 20mins k -C_

_Sent: 07:02_

_From: Chase_

I pocket my phone, put my trainers on and head downstairs into the kitchen and grab a apple and bottle of water, i grab my backpack and keys and go outside locking the front door once i'm outside.I unlock my car and start driving to Tess's house.

_20 Minutes later_

I park up outside Tess's house and text her telling her i'm here, she comes out of her house and into the car

"hey, thanks for picking me up" she turns on the radio and puts her seat belt on "no problem but my car" i turn the volume down "my rules" I smirk and she rolls her eyes. I start the engine and head off towards school.

**Tori's POV:**

I wake up to Trina's terrible singing, '_what a way to be woken up' _i have a shower, get dressed and go downstairs where my mom is making breakfast.

"Hey mom what you making" i ask while looking over her shoulder into the frying pan.

"Eggs and bacon if you want some im almost done and then you can make yourself some" she puts the eggs and bacon onto a plate and goes over to the table.

"I would but Andre should be here in a minute, his giving me a lift to school" I grab a glass and pour myself a glass of orange juice.

"Doesn't Trina usually take you to school?"

"Yeah but I actually want to go to school without a headache today" I grab my bag and Andre comes though the door.

"Hey chica you ready to go?"

"Yeah,bye mom" I wave goodbye to my mom and go out the door with Andre. I get into his car, shut the door and put my seatbelt on.

"Thanks for giving me a ride Andre I don't think I can stand any more of Trina's singing" He smiles at me

"No problem but you know you wouldn't have this problem if you got your driving licence, i mean don't get me wrong I don't mind giving you a ride but your 17 and you don't have your driving licence" He starts the car up and starts reversing out of the driveway.

"I will get my licence at some point" I say whilst looking through my phone.

"Ok whatever you say" and we head off to school.

**Chase's POV:**

We arrive at school and I park the car, we get out of the car and once Tess has shut her door I lock the car up and we go inside.

Once we are inside we go over to my locker and see our friend Vi her full name is Violet but we call her Vi.

She's dark brown, curvy and taller than most, she has black curly hair that falls over her shoulders and she has green eyes. She's 16, a year younger than me and Tess but we have been friends since she was 13 and we were 14, we found her on her 13th birthday after I got a spark of intensity that revealed that she had developed her powers which we discovered usually occurs when our kind reach the age of 13, we dont know why we have these powers or how we got them but we know we were different and one of my powers is the ability to locate others when they activate their powers which is how me and Tess found Vi and how we found others like us.

When we met Vi she was very shy,but after we explained to her how we was like her, she started to open up a bit, we taught her how to control her powers which we discovered were invisibility and the ability to mimic other people voices pefectly and ever since then we have been good friends.

"Hey Vi" I say to her whilst putting my bag in my locker.

"Hey Chase, hey Tess how are you guys?" she replies.

"We are fine, how are you?" Tess replies whilst getting a bottle of water out of her bag.

"I'm good, thanks" Vi replies and grabs a apple out of her bag.

The bell rings and we all head off to first period which is Maths for me and Tess and English for Vi.

* * *

**Thats it for chapter 1, Tori will develop her powers at the end of chapter 2 or in chapter 3 and Tori and Chase will meet at the end of chapter 3 or in chapter 4. Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the one person who submitted a OC lol. Here is chapter 2 OC's are still welcome and so are reviews thanks and here you go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious **

* * *

**Tori's POV:**

Andre parks up outside of Hollywood Arts and we go inside,Andre goes over to his locker and I head over to my locker and I open it up, grab some books and place them into my bag.

"Hey Toro" Robbie saids as he comes up to my locker.

"Hey Robbie" I say and shut my locker door.

"Yo don't forget about me" Rex saids while shaking his little puppet head.

"Hi Rex" I reply.

We go round the corner and see Andre and Beck talking.

"Hey Tori,Robbie,Rex" Beck saids with a smile.

"At least someone remembers me" Rex saids. I roll my eyes.

"Has anyone seen Jade today?" Beck asks as he is looking around, just then Hollywood Arts door opens and Jade comes walking in.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear" I say as she walks over to us.

"Hey Beck" she saids and he gives her a kiss.

"Hey babe" he replies

"Andre,Robbie,Puppet,Vega" she saids in her usual monotone voice.

"Don't call him a puppet, that's a offensive term" Robbie saids and walks away.

Cat then comes up to us.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with Robbie?" she asks in her usual happy voice, she must be the only person who can be sad one minute and happy a minute later.

"He was upset that Jade called Rex a puppet" Beck saids.

"Oh, one time my brother had a puppet and he" Jade stops her.

"CAT we don't want to hear about your crazy brother and puppet" she saids.

"Oh, anyone want some candy?" she saids and starts grabbing candy out of her bra.

"Maybe later Lil'Red but right now its time for Sikowitz's class" Andre saids and we head off to Sikowitz's class.

**Chase's POV:**

After having 100 minutes of Maths and 100 minutes of Science it is finally time for lunch, me and Tess head outside and we find Vi sitting by herself at a table, we head over to her.

"Hey how was English?" I ask her and sit down.

"Fine pretty boring but not as boring as Religious Education" she replies while picking at her lunch.

"What about you guys?" she asks.

"Fine Maths was boring but Science was ok" Tess saids and grabs a bottle of water out of her bag, she pours half of it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Watch" she saids and puts the bottle now half full of water onto the table, she stares at the bottle of water with her hand held out facing the bottle and the water starts to bubble up and the bottle starts to shake. I grab her hand.

"What are you doing anyone could be watching" I say shocked that she would practise her powers out in the open.

"Relax" she saids "its just a bit of fun and anyway i made sure no one was looking" she grabs the bottle and drinks the remaining water.

"Still be careful, you don't see Vi practising her invisibility" I say.

"Her power is invisibility, if she did practise we wouldn't be able to see her anyway" she saids knowingly.

"Ok fair point but still be careful" I tell her.

"Fine but I'm so gonna kick your ass when we train later" she saids and smirks,the bell rings.

"Anyway time for class, see you later Vi" I say and get up, grabbing my bag.

"Bye guys" Vi saids and we all go inside but separate to go to our different classes.

**No ones POV:**

As Chase, Tess and Vi was in class they had no idea that someone was watching them and had seen Tess practising her powers, they were hiding in the shadows, out of sight, moving swiftly from one place to another once the three had gone to their classes the mysterious person left.

Back with Tori and the gang, at lunch they were sitting in their usual spot eating and chatting and Jade occasionally being rude and eventually ripping Rex's head off and throwing it away causing Robbie to run after it and Beck to shoot her a look, no one was aware of the mysterious person watching them from the shadows. The mysterious person grabbed a camera and starting to take photo's of Tori, once the gang went inside for their classes the mysterious person connected the camera into a laptop and uploaded the photo's onto it and placed them into a Classified folder and labelled them _TORI VEGA: CONFIDENTIAL._

**Tori's POV:**

Once school ended Andre gave me a ride back home and said he would pick me up and give me a ride to karaoke dokie since we all made plans to go there later.I go upstairs and into my bedroom, I get undressed, spray some deodorant and get dressed again ready for tonight.

_SLAM!_ _'Well that means Trina is back' _I check my phone and see that it is 17:24 Andre should be here in 16 minutes. All of a sudden my head starts pounding, I groan out in pain trying to hide the pain and hold in the scream I'm afraid of letting out, I don't want Trina worrying.

_POUND,POUND,POUND. _I go over to my bed with tears in my eyes and grab a pillow, I cover my ears with the pillow but the pounding continues, after 5 minutes the pounding subsides _'no talent, no talent I have the most talent in that stupid school, I'll show them' _what the hell was that, omg I'm going insane, I'm hearing voices in my head,but that sounds a lot like Trina but I'm sure she didn't say that out loud.

"Trina, did you just say something?" I ask praying that she saids yes.

"No now leave me alone I'm meditating!" she saids and slams her bedroom door shut.

Ok so I definitely heard Trina talking inside my head.

I go into the bathroom, look at myself in the mirror, I turn the tap on and start splashing my face with water,I turn the tap off,dry my face and look at myself in the mirror again._'I need to cancel tonight' _I think to myself, at least that was my voice in my head this time.

I go back into my bedroom, grab my phone, scroll through my contacts and find Andre's name, I press the call button and it starts to ring. _Ring,Ring,Ring_

_"Hello?"_ Andre saids after answering on the fourth ring.

"_Hey sorry I cant make it tonight to karaoke dokie, I'm not feeling well,I think I'm just gonna rest tonight,sorry for leaving it till the last minute to tell you" _I reply and I fake cough to make it sound more realistic.

_"No worries, I was just on my way round but I haven't left yet so its fine, hope you feel better in the morning" _he saids.

_"Yeah, thank you, see you tomorrow, bye" _I say glad that he hadn't left yet.

_"Cya tomorrow" _and he hangs up.

I put my phone down, get changed into some pyjamas and get into bed, not even caring about missing dinner and I go to sleep.

**Chase's POV:**

I'm laying down on my bed, waiting for Tess who is grabbing a drink from the kitchen when I start to feel a spark of intensity in my head, I scream out in pain, sit up and hold my head. Tess comes into the room.

"What's happening?" she asks panic evident in her voice.

"So-someone ha-has act-activa-activated their pow-powers" I say stuttering out the words in pain.

"Who?" shes asks, grabbing a piece of paper and pen so we don't forget although that is highly unlikely.

"To-Tori Ve-Vega ag-aged seven-seventeen"I breath out breathless, Tess writes it down and my head starts to spin, my vision blurs and everything goes black.

* * *

**And thats the end of chaper 2 Tori has activated one of her powers and Chase and Tess have discovered that a 17 year old has activated their powers**

**please leave a review and thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews it gives me more reason to update sooner and continue the story so here is Chapter 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

I feel myself coming back to consciousness, I open my eyes, my head is pounding, I try to sit up but my whole body aches.

"Easy there, don't want you going unconscious again" I look up and see Tess standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" I asked confused, I never usually faint when someone activates their powers.

"I don't know, one minute you was in pain giving me the name of the person who activated their powers and then you fainted" she said and walked in grabbing a chair and sitting down beside my bed.

"How long was I out for?" I ask still confused as to why i fainted in the first place.I look over at Tess, she looks uncertain.

"Tess how long was I out for" I ask again getting more confused by the minute.

"5 days" she saids quietly.

I look around the room, my head spinning _'5 days? i've been unconscious for 5 days, I think i'm gonna be sick' _I lean over my bed,body screaming in pain and throw up into a bucket that was placed on the floor beside my bed.

"Thought that might happen" Tess saids and gets up and grabs some air freshener to make the smell of sick go away.

"Wait a sec" she saids and goes out of the room and runs down the stairs, after a minute she comes back up, goes into the bathroom and comes back out holding a bottle of water and a handfull of painkillers.

"Here this should help with the pain" she hands me the bottle of water and painkillers, I shove the painkillers into my mouth all at once, open the bottle of water and drink a mouthfull so that all the painkillers go down.

"Thanks" I say and take another gulp of water and place the bottle beside my bed.

"So what did I say before I blacked out, I cant remember anything" I say, laying back down.

"Well its a good job I wrote it down then isn't it" she saids smirking, I roll my eyes

"Yeah fine you was right, now what did I say?" I say gesturing with my hands for her to get on with it.

"Okay calm down, you said that someone had activated their powers, I said who and you said Tori Vega" she finished but I could tell she was holding something back.

"And?" I say expectantly.

"You said she was 17" she finishes.

I lay there shocked, everyone I have ever felt activate their powers have always been 13 and now someone aged 17 activates their powers and I faint.

"Did you locate her?" I ask, wondering how far away she is.

"Yep" she gets up and grabs her laptop and opens it up.

"Tori Vega aged 17, transferred from Sherwood High School to Hollywood Arts after taking her sister place in Hollywood Arts big showcase which her sister was in but was unable to perform due to a allergic reaction so Tori took her place and was offered a place at Hollywood Arts, she sings,dances and acts,she has 1 sister Trina Vega as mentioned earlier she also attends Hollywood Arts, her father David Vega is a cop and her mother Holly Vega's job is yet to be found out and Tori can also hambone and do archery with her feet" Tess finishes looking pleased with herself.

"And how did you find all this out?" I ask surprised at how much information she found.

"A magical thing called the internet and everyone at Hollywood Arts use a website called TheSlap which had alot of information on" she saids and put her laptop away.

"Okay then" I reply, the pain has eased off so i decide to sit up.

"Tomorrow I'll head to Hollywood Arts, see if I can talk to her,but for now I'm gonna sleep, we can train tomorrow after I have talked to Tori" I say and lay back down.

"Okay I'll stay here just incase something happens whilst your asleep" she saids and grabs a book off of my bookshelve to read and sits back down.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then" I say and close my eyes.

"See you in the morning" she replies

I feel the time go by and I slowly drift off to sleep.

**Tori's POV:**

I wake up 10 minutes before my alarm is set to go off, I turn off my alarm and get out of bed, my head feels better than it did since Friday and its Tuesday now so I decide to have a shower, I turn the hot water on, get undressed and step into the shower,I wash my hair,body and face and just let the hot water run down my body. After 5 minutes of just letting the water run down my body I step out of the shower, grab a towel and head into my bedroom. I get dry and put some clothes on, I look at myself in the mirror and notice my face is slightly pale, I brush my teeth and put a little bit of makeup on, I go back into my room grab a brush and brush my hair, I put my shoes on and grab my bag and head downstairs.

"Where's mom?" I ask Trina noticing that mom is not in the kitchen.

"Left, her and dad have gone on holiday for a week, so we have the house to ourselves" she saids clapping her hands in excitement.

"Okay, oh and can you give me a ride to school today I forgot to ask Andre" I say pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

"Fine but im leaving now" she saids and gets up and goes over to the door.

"Okay im coming" I say finishing off my glass of over juice and running outside and into her car. She starts the car and we head off to school.

* * *

**And thats the end of Chapter 3 Tori and Chase will meet for the first time in Chapter 4 please leave a review and thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4 hope you guys enjoy, thank you to everyone who has reviewed,followed and added it to thier favourites **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

I park my car outside of Hollywood Arts, with a clear view of the outside lunch area, I check my watch 12:48 lunch should start in 2 minutes, I put the radio on and listen to the music while I wait.

4 Minutes later.

I hear people talking and I look out the window to see students coming out of the building, I wait a minute and see Tori Vega and her friends coming out of the building and heading to a nearby table. I need to talk to Tori with out her friends being around, I look directly at her and hope that she will feel that she is being watched but not make a big deal out of it.

**Tori's POV:**

I'm sitting at our usual table with Andre going on about some new music his doing and Cat going on about another one of her brothers crazy stories when all of a sudden I feel like someone is watching me. I look around and see a boy around my age in a car staring at me, he makes a gesture with his head saying to come over,I decide that I will go over to him, I know I probably shouldn't but he looks my age and for some reason I feel like I can trust him.

"Hey I'm going to go to the shop, I need to get a drink" I say, grabbing my bag and getting up.

"Why don't you go to the grub truck?" Beck saids and points to the little queue at the grub truck.

"I would but, I need to get some break for home as well so, I'll see you guys later?" I say and look around double checking to make sure the boy is still in the car, I spot him, he has moved slightly forward but his eyes are still trained on me.

"Ok cya later" Andre saids and everyone else saids goodbye apart from Jade which of course was expected.

I jog away from the table and make a gesture with my head for the boy in the car to drive forward so we are out of view from everyone else. I reach the car, open the door and get into the car.

**Chase's POV:**

She gets into the car and sits down.

"Who are you?" she saids.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"Why did you tell me to come over?"

Wow lots of questions, guess I better start answering them.

"1 My name is Chase" I say.

"2 Because I needed to talk to you" I continue.

"And 3 is the same as 2 but because I needed to talk to you in private" I finish, she looks like she has took it all in.

"Why do you want to talk to me in private?" She asks and looks around to make sure no one followed her.

"You know why,almost a week ago someone strange happened to you and you don't have any explanation for as to why or how it happened" I say and look at her waiting for her response.

"Ho-how did you know?" She asks, shocked that I knew.

"Because I felt it, your like me, your special,different and I don't know why but for some reason your power, your ability has activated at age 17, when all of our kind of people get their powers on their 13th birthday, but for some reason your different and when I felt that your powers had activated it hurt more and by the end of it I was unconscious and I stayed unconscious for 5 days, now that's never happened before and i would like to know why it has happened so we are more prepared"

I finish and can feel my chest rising and dropping. She sits there shocked and taking everything I have said in, while she is sitting there shocked I get a good look at her 'wow she is beautiful' I think and immediately shake the thought from my head, I need to concentrate, I can't think of her like that or it will cloud my judgement, but I cant help but feel myself relax with her, as soon as she got into the car I felt myself relax and again when she looked at me, I stop thinking about it and look at her waiting for her to respond.

**Tori's POV:**

Man I'm confused, this person, this boy is saying that I caused him to be unconscious for 5 days and somehow he knew about what happened with me hearing Trina in my head. This is not possible, others with powers?, what happened to me did not feel like a gift or power or whatever it felt like my head was screaming in pain and I heard my sisters voice in my head.

"Tell me what happened" Chase saids with a serious look on his handsome face 'wow where the hell did that come from?' did I just call him handsome? He could be a psycho serial killer for all I know.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I ask seeing how his going to figure this one out.

"Okay when someone activates their powers I receive their name and age and considering I could guess what your age is, I could not guess your first and last name and you have not told me your name yet, so is this enough proof? Your name is Tori Vega and you are aged 17,8 months and 21 days old" He saids with a smirk on his face.

I sit there speechless, how the hell did he know my name and exact age. I open my mouth and close it like a fish, he smirks at my response.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?" He asks again.

"Fine, I got home from school feeling fine,then my sister Trina gets home and goes into her room, after about 5 minutes my head started to scream in pain and was pounding, eventually the pain subsided and then all of a sudden I heard a voice in my head, it sounded like Trina but when I asked her if she said anything she said no, I thought I was going crazy but it has not happened since" I finish off telling him how it all happened.

"Sounds like the power of telepathy" Chase saids.

"You think I can hear people's thoughts?" I say, although it is hard to believe it does make sense.

"You should get going, give me your phone" He saids and I grab my phone out of my pocket and hand it to him. He types what I presume is his number and hands me back the phone, I put it back into my pocket.

"Okay I guess I'll see you around then" I say and get out of the car, I start to walk away.

"Hey Tori" Chase saids and I look back at him.

"I'll text you later" He saids with a smirk and drives off.

I smile to myself and start to walk back to Hollywood Arts.

* * *

**So thats the end of chapter 4 please review and I should update tomorrow :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay but I did not have enough time yesterday so I had to update today and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed or added to favourites it gives me reason to continue to story anyway enough of me talking here is chapter 5 and sorry again for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

After my talk with Tori I go back to my house and into the backyard where Tess was waiting for me.

"Hey what took you so long?" she asks and starts moving some of the backyard items around, clearing an area for us to train.

"I took the scenic route" I say and help move some things around. After we have cleared an area to train I go upstairs and get changed into some training clothes. I go back down and into the garden and see Tess standing, waiting for me.

"You ready?" I ask and she smirks at me.

Tess comes running towards me and throw's a punch at me, I duck down just in time and do a back flip landing a little further away from her, she uses her telekinesis and sends a plant pot flying towards me, I stop it with my telekinesis and while I'm stopping the plant from hitting me in the face Tess uses the chance and comes up behind me and trips me up, I fall to the ground, turn around just in time to see her about to hit me, I roll to the side, swig my legs round and knock her to the ground. I jump up and just as she is about to get up I pin her to the ground.

"You give up?" I ask, she tries to get up but I keep her pinned down.

"Fine, but I'll kick your ass next time" she saids and I smirk and get up, I offer her a hand but she gets up by herself, I brush off the dirt off of my shirt and bottoms and she does the same, I go inside and grab to bottle of water and go back outside and I give her a bottle.

"Thanks" she saids and take's a mouthful of water and I do the same.

"Want to spar?" I say and put my bottle of water down.

"Sure" she saids and does the same. We stand opposite each other and we start sparring, throwing a few punches and kicks and dodging them. After about ten minutes we stop and have some more water.

"I'm going to take a shower" Tess saids after finishing her bottle of water.

"Okay I have a shower in the bathroom connected to my room, you can take a shower in the main bathroom" I say and we head inside and separate going to our respectful bathrooms.

**Tori's POV:**

I go home after school and go up to my bedroom. I sit on my head and try to get my telepathy to work, I concentrate on thinking of Trina and try to somehow get into her mind, I focus for about 5 minutes and I'm about to give up when all of a sudden I hear a voice in my head _'I wonder what Beck is up to, I still can't believe he is with that gank jade' _wow it actually worked, I can not believe it worked, and my head did not hurt, I go downstairs, grab some pink lemonade and sit on the couch waiting for Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie and probably Jade to come round, I smile to myself happy that telepathy actually worked.

**Lexi's POV:**

I sit on my bed with my laptop and open up a confidential folder and open up the pictures of Tori Vega that I took a couple of days ago. I grab my phone and call Max.

_"Hello?" _He answers.

_"What is your status on Tori Vega" _I ask him.

_"It is confirmed that her power is telepathy" _He saids and I smile.

_"Good, keep a eye on her and that Chase boy, I do not want to lose any possible information" _I say and write Telepathy in Tori Vega's folder and then exit it.

_"Roger that boss" _He saids and I hang up. I open up her folder again and look at it._ 'why have it taken so long for you to get your powers' _I think while looking at her images.

**Tori's POV:**

I check the time 19:03, I pick up my phone to call Andre and see where he is when Jade,Andre,Beck,Cat and Robbie come through the door which I should really keep locked.

"Hey guys" I say and get up to grab some drinks for everyone.

"Hey Tori" Beck saids and comes to help me with the drinks.

"Thanks" I say to him and he smiles at me.

"Hey chica" Andre saids and takes a seat on the couch.

"Hey Toro" Robbie saids and seats on the floor, probably afraid Jade will come and push him off.

"Hey Tori" Cat saids and takes a seat on the couch and Jade seats down next to her completely ignoring me.

Me and Beck take the drinks over to everyone and Beck sits next to Jade and I sit next to Andre.

"What we going to watch?" I ask and Jade glares at me.

"Lets watch some Disney films" Cat saids and jumps up and down with excitement.

"I thought we could watch The Scissoring editors cut" Jade saids with a evil smile.

"I think Disney films is a good idea" I say and grab The Lion King and place it in the DVD player.

"I'm going to order pizza" Andre saids and gets up to order the food. _Bleep Bleep _my phone goes off and I open it to see I have a new text message, I open up the text.

_To: Tori_

_Hey, guess who ;) just making sure you are ok and not to confused about you know what. -C_

_Sent: 19:12pm_

_From: Unknown Number_

I smile and add Chase to my contacts and I hit reply.

_To: Chase_

_Yep I'm all good and not confused, maybe a little crazy but not confused -T_

_Sent: 19:13pm_

_From: Tori_

After I send the message Andre comes back in and sits down, I look at the tv and see that it is time to press play.

"Everyone ready?" I ask and they all nod apart from Jade, I press play and the movie begins. _Bleep Bleep_ I grab my phone and open up the message.

"My my someone's popular" Andre saids to me and I playfully punch him on the shoulder.

"Are we going to watch this movie or try to get information out of Vega and her boring social life" Jade saids and Beck looks at me and mouths sorry, I smile at him trying to say its fine and everyone goes back to watching the movie, I look at the text.

_To: Tori_

_Well we would not be human if we were not at least a little crazy :P and we need to talk again meet you tomorrow at 4 at the park with the water fountain? -C_

_Sent: 19:14pm_

_From: Chase_

I hit reply.

_To: Chase_

_Yeah sure but I better stop texting I'm getting told off XD Night. -T_

_Sent: 19:15pm_

_From: Tori_

I turn my phone onto silent and see that I have a new text, I open it.

_To: Tori_

_Ok cool Night :) -C_

_Sent: 19:16pm_

_From: Chase_

I put my phone away and watch the film smiling.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 5, chapter 6 should be up tomorrow and I hope you liked it, if you did please review it only takes a few seconds and its great to see what people think Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay but here is chapter 6 and thank you for all the reviews, it is great to see that people like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious**

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

I wake up and get out of bed, I look at my alarm clock 07:23, I have a shower and get dressed in some shorts,grey v-neck,sleeveless jacket and a pair of trainers, I go downstairs and sit on the couch, I see a picture in a frame on the coffee table and I pick it up, it is a photo of me and my dad, my dad was killed a few years ago when I was 14, he was protecting me from some of the people like me that was evil,dark,he died and I was left alone with no family because my mum died when I was younger in a car accident,I put the picture frame back onto the coffee table and get up to grab a energy drink and bottle of water, I put the water into my bag and open the energy drink and take a gulp of it, I grab my keys and head outside and into my car,I go to a local coffee shop and order a cup of coffee, I take a seat by the window.

"Here you go" the waiter saids.

"Thank you" I say and the waiter goes away.

I look out of the window and drink my coffee, there is no school for a week because they are putting in a new section but Tori still has school so I have to wait till 4 to see her.

I finish my coffee, pay and leave, I walk around a bit and do some parkour/freerunning for a little while to past the time.

I vault over benches,slide under rails,jump up walls and jump from building to building.

I go back to my car and into my bag and drink some water, I check the time 09:06, I decide to send Tori a text.

_To: Tori_

_Hey, how is school going, I got the day off :P text me back when you can. -C_

_Sent: 09:06am_

_From: Chase_

I lay on the hood of my car and stare up at the sky. _Bleep,Bleep._ I check the text.

_To: Chase_

_Lucky, I'm in library for a study session with my friends, and freniemy XD, what you up 2? -T_

_Sent: 09:07am_

_From: Tori_

I smile to myself and hit reply.

_To: Tori_

_Sounds fun XD, I'm staring up at the sky and watching the clounds go by,it is relaxing :3 -C_

_Sent: 09:08am_

_From: Chase_

I put my phone down and continue to look up at the sky,a few minutes pass by,_Bleep,Bleep,_I grab my phone and open up the text.

_To: Chase_

_Sounds it, I better go before I get into trouble, we still meeting up later at 4? -T_

_Sent: 09:11am_

_From: Tori_

I hit reply.

_To: Tori_

_Yeah, talk to u soon. -C_

_Sent: 09:12am_

_From: Chase_

I get up from the hood of my car and pocket my phone,I get into my car and start to drive off.

**Tori's POV:**

After class I go to my locker and put my books away, I go round the corner and see Beck at his locker.

"Hey" I say and walk up to him.

"Hey Tori whats up?" He saids and closes his locker door.

"Not much, how are you?" I reply.

"I'm fine,you ready for sikowitz class?" He asks and we start to walk to class.

"Yep, all ready for the craziness" I say and smile, he smiles back. We enter class and go take our respective seats, he sits next to Jade and I take a seat next to Andre. Sikowitz comes in through the window and rolls onto the floor.

"Okay" He saids and stands up "time for some warm up exercises, Tori,Jade,Beck,Cat,Robbie up to the stage with alphabet improv" We go up onto the stage.

"Cat you will start with the letter D, and go!" Sikowitz saids and we start the improv.

**Lexi's POV:**

I sit in my car looking out at the Hollywood Arts school building, students are sitting around having lunch and chatting with their friends, I scan through the crowds and find who I'm looking for Tori Vega sitting down at a table with 5 other people 2 girls and 3 boys, she is talking to them.

I take some photo's on my phone of each one of them and text Max.

_To: Max_

_Find out who these people are and then report back to me._

_Sent: 13:07pm_

_From: Lexi_

and I add an attachment with all the photo's to the message and press send.

_Bleep,Bleep. _I open up the text.

_To: Lexi_

_Affirmative, I will get on it straight away._

_Sent: 13:07pm_

_From: Max_

I smile to myself and drive away from the school.

**Chase's POV:**

I walk around a bit and find myself walking down a alleyway, I walk down a bit further when I see a spark of fire, I run down the alley way to see where the fire is coming from when I see a boy around about 16 in punk clothes,slim,slightly pale with dark brown hair, but what shocks me is in his hand is a ball of fire. He turns around and see's me, the ball of fire in his hand goes out and he makes a run for it.

"Hey!" I shout out to him and follow him.

He turns several corners but I manage to keep sight of him, he continues to run but ends up at a dead end, he turns around but I stand in his way.

His hands start to fire up.

"Easy, I just want to talk" I tell him and hold my hands up in the air to show him I mean him no harm and I step forward slowly.

"Who are you?" He asks his hands still bright with fire.

"My name is Chase, what is your name?" I ask with my hands still in the air and slowly walking forward.

"Austin but some people call me Tweak" He saids and the fire in his hands starts to go down.

"Okay Austin, can you tell me when you started to be able to create fire?" I ask him.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He saids with his hands starting to flame up again.

"I'm like you" I tell him and use my telekinesis to move a cardboard box that was near by.

"Okay but that still does not mean I can trust you, you could be bad" He saids.

"I'm not, your just going to have to trust me on that one" I say "so that must mean your good?" I lower my arms down.

"I use to be bad, but then I realized it was wrong and I turned good" he saids and the fire in his arms goes out.

"Good, that is good, you know you have really cool eyes" I tell him getting a better look at his eyes which are blue but with yellow rings around the pupils.

"Thanks" he saids "sorry I got angry, I get angry pretty quickly but otherwise I'm quite hyper" he saids with a smile.

"Want to burn off some energy" I ask him with a smirk.

"Hell yeah, I'll race you to the park with the fountain" he saids.

"Oh your on" I tell him smirking and we both run off racing to the park.

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 6 hope you all enjoyed it and please review thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well here is chapter 7 I actually managed to upload it on time XD and thank you for all the reviews and followers it is great to see. Anyway here is Chapter 7 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious**

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

After me and Austin raced to the park we talked about him getting his powers and when I got mine and why he turned good after being bad, eventually we just sat down in silence and relaxed.

"Well I'm going to head off, fine some place to settle down for later" Austin saids and gets up.

"Why don't you go home, with your family?" I ask him.

"Haven't got any family left, I fend for myself" He saids.

"Have you got a phone?" I ask him and stand up getting my phone out.

"Yeah why?" He asks and gets his phone out.

"Give it here" I tell him and he hands me his phone,I enter my number in it and give him my phone.

"I have put my number in your phone, put yours into mine" I tell him and he enters his phone number and hands me my phone back and I give him his phone back.

"If I find anywhere for you to stay I'll call or text you" I tell him and pocket my phone.

"Thanks" He saids and smiles.

"Well I'm off now, cya later" He saids and waves goodbye and walks off.

"Bye" I call to him and wave.

I sit back down and check the time 15:47, Tori should be here soon.

I play a game on my phone to pass the time.

**Tori's POV:**

I sit in my room and check the time 15:49, _'crap'_ I think to myself, I am meant to meet Chase at 4, I go downstairs, my parents are not home yet but Trina is sitting on the couch.

"Hey Trina I'm going out" I tell her and open the front door.

"Ok whatever" She saids without looking up from her phone. I roll my eyes and walk out the door and start walking to the park.

_30 minutes later._

I arrive at the park and see Chase sitting down on a bench, I walk over to him.

"Hey" I say when I'm beside the bench and sit down.

"Hey" He saids and smiles at me.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to walk here" I tell him feeling bad that I'm late.

"Its ok" He saids and I feel better.

"So what did you want to talk about" I ask him.

"About everything" He saids.

"Ok then" I say and wait for him to start.

"Well first of all I know we don't know each other very well and we only met a few days ago but I feel connected to you and I can't stop thinking about you and I know I'm probably sounding crazy right now but I like you, a lot." He saids and I smile.

"I like you too,a lot" I say and he smiles and he grabs my hand and interlocks his fingers with mine.

"That's good to know" He saids and I laugh and he laughs as well.

"So what else did you want to talk about?" I ask him.

"Just about me helping you with training your power" He saids smiling at me and I smile back.

"I would love for you to help me" I say and we spend time getting to know each other better.

Time passes and we realize it is now dark, I check the time 19:34, we have been talking for ages.

"I better go, I guess the saying is true, time flies when your having fun" I say and stand up.

"Yeah, do you want a lift home? Its dangerous at night" He saids and stands up as well.

"Yeah thanks" I say and we start to walk to his car, he holds my hand and smiles at me,I smile back.

We reach his car and he opens the door for me.

"Such a gentleman" I say and he laughs.

He gets in and starts the car up,he reverses out and I give him directions to my house.

We arrive at my house and he parks up and gets out the car before I can and opens my door for me.

"Wow you really are a gentleman" I say and he smiles.

We walk over to the front door and stop.

"So I'll text you later" He saids and I smile.

"Good to know" I say copying what he said earlier and he smiles at stand there looking into each others eyes and he slowly leans in and I lean in as well and our lips connect, I feel a spark of electricity, its a slow and meaningful kiss, we break away smiling.

"I'll see you later" He saids and smiles at me.

"See you later" I tell him and smile back. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks back to his car,he opens his door and gives me a wave goodbye,I wave back and he gets into his car and drives away. I smile to myself when all of a sudden I feel as if someone was watching me, I look around but I don't see anything, I shrug it off as being paranoid and go inside.

**Lexi's POV:**

After watching Tori go inside I get out of the bushes and use my biokinesis to change the colour of my skin back to normal. I walk down the road till I find my car and I head back to my house. I enter my house and go up to my room, I text Max.

_To: Max_

_I want you to get your people together and eliminate Tori Vega, if she advances her abilities then she will learn to mind control people and shield her mind and others from being controlled or accessed and if anyone stands in your way eliminate them as well I don't care if they are human or not just get it done._

_Sent: 20:48pm_

_From: Lexi_

I get a reply almost instantly.

_To: Lexi_

_Affirmative. Eliminate Tori Vega and anyone who protects her._

_Sent: 20:48pm_

_From: Max_

I smile and put my phone away and practise my powers some more.

* * *

**Well thats the end of Chapter 7 hope you enjoyed it and if you did please review and even if you didn't enjoy it still review and tell me what you didn't like. Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**So everyone thank you for all the reviews once again it is great to see people enjoying the story and here is chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious**

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

I'm sitting down watching tv when all of a sudden my front door swings open, I jump up from the couch ready to attack.

"Calm your horses" Tess saids as she comes in and shuts the front door. I relax knowing there is no harm.

"You know most people knock when they come to a house" I say and grab a drink from the fridge, I stand at the table where she is.

"Yeah but its more fun to see you bounce up like a dog that has just heard someone knocking on the door" she saids smirking at me, I roll my eyes.

"So what were you up to yesterday?" she asks and takes a seat at the table.

"Nothing, but I met another one of us" I tell her and also take a seat.

"Boy,Girl,Name,Age,Good,Bad?" She asks whilst taking a sip of my drink.

"Boy,Austin, around 16 and use to be bad but is now good" I tell her and take my drink back.

"What do you mean 'use to be bad'?" She asks confused.

"He use to be bad but realised it was wrong and decided to be good" I tell her trying to get her to understand.

"And how do you know you can trust him?" She saids clearly still not convinced.

"Because I got a vibe, a good vibe" I tell her.

"A vibe?" She saids trying to hide her laughter.

"Yes a vibe" I say annoyed that she is taking the piss.

"Ok calm down, so what is his power?" She asks more interested now.

"He can control and create fire" I tell her.

"Cool" she saids and gets up from the chair.

"I gotta go, Jesse left a message about what some of the 'bad' kind are up to and I need to ring him back and we really need to come up with a name instead of just 'our kind'" she saids and walks to the door.

"Yeah and call or text me after you have contacted Jesse and got some information" I say and wave her goodbye.

I decide to text Tori.

_To: Tori_

_Hey, what you up 2 x -C_

_Sent: 13:17pm_

_From: Chase_

I wait for a reply and grab a new drink since Tess drunk most of mine._Bleep,Bleep._I open up the message.

_To: Chase_

_Not much, I'm actually bored Cat is out of town visiting her brother, Andre is working on some new music, Jade and Beck are spending the day together and Robbie is sorting out his grandma's internet x -T_

_Sent: 13:18pm_

_From: Tori_

I smile and hit reply.

_To: Tori_

_Well I'm not doing anything want to go out? x -C_

_Sent: 13:19pm_

_From: Chase_

I grab my car keys._Bleep,Bleep._ I open up the text.

_To: Chase_

_Yeah, can you pick me up? x -T_

_Sent: 13:20pm_

_From: Tori_

I hit reply.

_To: Tori_

_Yeah no problem, see you soon x -C_

_Sent: 13:20pm_

_From: Chase_

I pocket my phone and go outside, I lock my front door and get into my car, I start the engine and reverse out of the driveway and make my way to Tori's house.

_20 minutes later._

I park up outside Tori's house and send her a text to let her know I'm here.

_To: Tori_

_I'm outside. x -C_

_Sent: 13:45pm_

_From: Chase_

I wait a minute and see Tori coming out of her house, she waves at me and I wave back.

She gets into the car.

"Hey" I say and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" she replies with a smile.

"So I thought we could go back to the park with the fountain" I say and start the car up.

"Sounds good" she saids and I drive to the park.

We arrive at the park, I get out of the car and open Tori's door for her.

"Thank you" she saids and I smile at her and she smiles back.

"So want to get some ice cream?" I ask her.

"Sounds great" she saids and we walk over to the ice cream parlour.

We order our ice cream and take a walk.

"Wait" I tell her and she stops.

"You've got a little something" I reach over to her cheek "right about here" I say and I put some of my chocalate ice cream on her cheek and smile.

"Your going to regret that" she saids with a devious smile, she grabs some of her vanilla ice cream and attempts to hit me with it but I jump out of the way.

"Nice try" I say with a smirk, I run over to her and pick her up by the waist, I spin her around and she laughs. I put her down and look into her eyes, she looks into mine and all of a sudden I'm hit in the face with vanilla ice cream, I step back and Tori is laughing, I wipe the ice cream off with my hand.

"I can't believe you just did that" I say laughing.

"I couldn't help it" she saids smiling. I take her hand and we walk over to a bench and sit down.

"I'm going to go get us a drink, what do you want?" I ask her and stand up.

"Water will be fine" she saids smiling.

"I'll be back soon" I say and walk off to get the drinks.

**Austin's POV:**

I'm walking through the park which looks like a ghost town which is unusual for a saturday, the only person here is a girl sitting on a bench. I turn around when all of a sudden I hear a scream, I turn around and see the girl who was sitting on the bench being attacked by a boy. I run over to them and grab the boy off of the girl, he punches me in the mouth and I go stumbling backwards, I feel blood in my mouth and my anger rises, I run towards the boy and use all my strength and punch him in the gut, he falls to the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

"You ok?" I ask the girl and she nods.

I turn around just in time to see a fist come towards me, I duck and I can feel my body heating up with fire.

I go to kick the boy when all of a sudden my entire body feels freezing cold and I can feel my blood start to freeze, I look at the boy and see that it is him that is freezing me, I realize he has powers, but my whole body has gone numb, I can feel my heart beat getting slower, I will myself to focus on the fire within me and I can feel my heartbeat going back to normal, I regain use of my body in time to see the boy trying to drag the girl away, I use all my energy and send a ball of fire shooting towards the boy, the boy goes tumbling to the floor with his clothes on fire, I run over and the boy puts the fire out but then runs away.

I grab the girl by the arm to check that she's ok.

"Hey!" I turn around to see Chase run towards us when all of a sudden I am knocked backwards by a invisible force.

**Chase's POV:**

I use my telekinesis to send Austin tumbling backwards, I can't believe I trusted him.

He gets up.

"What the hell dude!?" he saids coming over to me and I go to punch him but he dodges it.

"I trusted you! How could you attack my girlfriend" I say and go to hit him again but he uses his hand to deflect it.

"I didn't do anything" He saids.

"Like I'm going to believe you, your the only other person here" I shout and go to hit him again.

"Stop!" I hear Tori say but I ignore it.

I go to kick him but he does a backflip to dodge it.

"Stop!" Tori saids again but all I'm focused on is hitting Austin.

**Tori's POV:**

I try to get Chase to stop but he just ignores me, I decide to try to use my telepathy.

'Stop!' I send try to send the thought to Chase and he grabs at his head and falls to the floor on his knee's.

He looks over to me.

"He didn't attack me, someone else did and he fought them off" I say and walk over to the other boy.

" I just saw him grab your arm and" Chase starts but I stop him.

"Forget it" I say "you didn't listen to me when I told you to stop, you only stopped when I telepathy told you to stop and that was because it physically made you"

" Tori I'm sorry" Chase saids but I cant be bothered to listen to it.

"You ok?" I ask the boy and he nods at me.

"I'm Austin" He saids with a small smile.

"Tori" I reply.

"I want to go home, I'll be waiting at the car" I say and walk off towards the car.

**Chase's POV:**

Tori walks away and I go over to Austin.

"I'm sorry" I tell him and he smiles at me.

"Its ok, I get it you were just worried" he saids and I smile at him.

"Your just lucky I didn't want to seriously hurt you or you would be in A&amp;E right now" he saids and we both laugh.

"Anyway I'm off" Austin saids and starts to walk away.

"Wait" I say and he turns around.

"Look, you don't have a place to stay and I have a spare room so if you want you can stay at my house" I say and he smiles at me.

"Yeah, thanks" he saids and we start to walk towards the car.

We reach the car and Tori is already sitting inside, I get into the drivers seat and Austin gets into the back, I start the car up and start the drive to Tori's house.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 8, thank you to ABEDFAN for the idea of Chase thinking that Austin attacked Tori and hope you all enjoyed please leave a review and let me know what you think. If you have a idea of what the people with powers should be called then please let me for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9, thank you for all the reviews, followers and favourites anyone who has any idea of what to call people with powers please let me know and enjoy Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious**

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

I park up outside Tori's house and she gets out of the car and walks towards her house, I get out and run up to her.

"Wait Tori" I say and she stops and turns around.

"What? What could you say that would make this ok" she saids with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I say and take a step forward to her but she takes a step back and shakes her head.

"Sorry? Your sorry, someone with powers tried to take me away and I'm guessing kill or torture me!" She replies and wipes the tears away from her face.

"I know and I should of told you about the others, the ones who are bad, but I didn't want you to be scared, I wanted you to advance your abilities and then when you were stronger I was going to tell you" I say trying to get her to understand.

"Well look how that worked out for you" she saids and walks to her door.

"Tori please I was just trying to protect you" I say and I try to grab her arm but she pulls it away.

"Don't" she starts "I can't deal with this right now and I can't deal with you" she opens her front door, I take a step forward but she slams the door in my face. I find a nearby wall and punch it, I look at my fist which is now bleeding and I walk back to my car, I get in,start the engine and I drive to my house.

**Tori's POV:**

I slam the front door shut and fall to the floor crying.

"Tori! don't slam the front door" Trina saids but stops once she see's me.

"Tori, what happened?" she asks coming over to me.

I get up.

"I'm fine, its nothing, I'm going to go to bed" I say and make my way towards the stairs.

"Tori, are you sure your okay?" Trina asks, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I just want to go to sleep" I say and I go upstairs and into my room, I don't bother getting changed, I just take off my trainers and jump into bed and I cry myself to sleep.

**Chase's POV:**

I arrive at my house and me and Austin get out of the car, I unlock the front door and we go inside.

"So, your room is upstairs on the right, help yourself to anything in the fridge or cupboards, there is a shower down the hall upstairs help yourself to a shower, I'm going to go to bed I'll see you in the morning" I say and I go upstairs into my room and I lay down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling.

**Austin's POV:**

Chase goes upstairs and I walk over to the kitchen and grab a drink from the fridge, I take a seat at the table and slowly drink my drink in silence. I decide to go up to my room, I go inside and see a bed and a desk inside, I walk over to the bed which has already been made and lie down feeling how comfortable the bed is. I get inside the covers and go to sleep.

**Lexi's POV:**

I'm standing outside waiting to see Max, I take a look around and see Max walking towards me with one of his boys beside him.

"So is it done?" I ask and the boy looks at the ground nervously.

"He was attacked and fought off by another boy with the power to create and control fire" Max saids and I clench my fists.

"Then why is he still breathing!" I say and I grab the boy and focus on him and I think of death, the boy starts to panic and his body starts shaking, he tries to speak but is unable to and then his heart stops and his body goes limp. I let go of the body and let it fall to the ground.

"There is another thing" Max saids and I make a motion with my hand for him to follow me, we walk away from the dead body.

"What is it" I say, annoyed that the plan did not succeed.

"From the description of the boy that attacked him, it appears to match the description and power of an old friend of ours" he saids and I motion for him to continue.

"It appears the boy was none other than Austin Taddious Motes" he saids and I smile.

"So little Tweak is back in the picture then" I say and Max smiles his devious smile.

"Well well little Tweak it appears you made the wrong decision deciding to be good" I say and I walk over to my car.

"Get your boys to look out for him and if they see someone that matches his description to inform you straight away" I tell Max and he nods. I get into my car and drive off to my house.

**Jesse's POV:**

I jump over a log and look back to see 3 boys still hot on my trail, I run faster and move to the side just in time to see a ball of electricity go flying pass, I stop and turn around, the 3 boys are getting closer and I wait, they get closer and I worry that my plan is not going to work when I spot one of the boys starting to create a electric ball, I smirk and just as he is about to send the ball of electricity towards me I send a wave of water towards them and the boy sends the ball of electricity flying forwards but it crashes into my wave of water and before they have time to run the wave of water now with electricity in it goes crashing down on them, they fall to the ground and there body's start twitching where they have been electrocuted, I smile and continue running. I reach a road and catch a ride that is heading to California.

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 9 hope you all enjoyed please send in a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10 hope you enjoy it and next chapter should be up tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious**

* * *

**Jesse's POV:**

I arrive at my sister's house after getting serveral rides from people. I stand outside and knock on the door, I wait a minute and knock again, I hear her coming down the stairs and she opens up the door. I smile at her.

"Hey sis" I say and she grabs me into a bear hug.

"I was worried when you didn't answer my calls, why didn't you tell me you was coming" she saids and we walk inside the house.

"1. I couldn't answer your phone calls since I was running for my life after they spotted me and that kind of makes it hard to call home" I say and she punches me on the arm.

"Ow" I say rubbing my arm.

"What was that for?!" I ask still rubbing my arm which is probably going to be bruised.

"That was for being stupid and letting yourself be seen" she saids and goes over to the freezer and gets me out a bag of ice, she gives me the ice and I put it on my aching arm.

"And there was me thinking you would be all happy and 'yay welcome home I'm so glad your ok'" I say and she raises an eyebrow at my terrible imitation of her voice.

"Yeah, no, you were stupid going to spy on them,you were stupid staying there for as long as you did and you were stupid to get caught" she saids and I roll my eyes at her.

"Okay you have a point but I did get some good information" I say and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Yeah whatever I'm going to go see Chase you coming or what?" She saids and I put the bag of ice back in the freezer and I follow her out of the house.

**Chase's POV:**

I wake up and go downstairs to see Austin sitting down watching tv.

"Hey" I say and go over to the cupboards and grab a glass.

"Hey" he replies. I open the fridge and grab the orange juice and pour myself a glass of orange juice.

"So I have a favour to ask" I say and take a seat on the couch.

"Yeah what?" He asks and turns the tv off.

"Tori isn't speaking to me and I want to make sure she is ok, so I was wondering if you could you over there and make sure she's ok and just keep a eye on her from me" I say and he nods.

"Yeah sure, no problem I'll head over there now" he saids and he gets up and puts his trainers on.

"Thanks dude" I say and he reaches the door and waves goodbye,I wave back and turn the tv on and I watch some tv.

**Austin's POV: **

I arrive at Tori's house and knock on the door. I hear footsteps and the door opens revealing Tori.

"Hey" I say with a wave.

"Hey to you to" she saids obviously surprised to see me.

"Can I come in?" I ask and she opens the door wider and I walk inside.

"So where is everyone?" I ask and she shuts the door.

"Parents are away on holiday and Trina my sister is out probably stalking some poor guy" she saids with a smile and I laugh.

"So what are you doing here?" She asks taking a seat at the couch.

"Just making sure you were ok after yesterday" I say and I take a seat next to her.

"Are you sure Chase didn't send you" she saids knowingly.

"He is just worried about you" I say.

"Well he can worry all he likes" she saids clearly annoyed.

"Okay how about we don't mention Chase" I say and she smiles.

"Deal" she saids and holds her hand out, I shake it and we laugh.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask and she thinks for awhile.

"We could make some cupcakes" she saids and I hold back a laugh.

"Cupcakes, seriously" I say laughing and she fakes hurt.

"I happen to like cupcakes" she saids and walks over to the kitchen, I get up and follow her.

"Okay making cupcakes it is" I say and she smiles.

We get out all the ingredients and I get the job of beating the butter and sugar untill fluffy and Tori puts the flour, baking powder and salt into a bowl. I grab the eggs and crack 2 into a bowl and add vanilla, we put them all into the same bowl and we beat them intill they are all combined, I dip my finger into the mixture and smudge it on Tori's face, she steps backwards wiping it away and I laugh, she gets a smile on her face and gets some of the mixture and flicks it at me, she laughs and I wipe it from my face, we start having a cupcake mixture fight and by the end of it we have a little bit of cupcake mixture left and Tori's clothes are ruined with cupcake mixture and my shirt is covered in it. Tori grabs the remaining mixture and puts it into paper cases and puts them into the oven.

"At least we will get a few cupcakes" she saids and we laugh.

"I'm going to go get changed, pass me your top and I'll put it in the washing machine" she saids and I take my shirt off and hand it to her, she puts it into the washing machine and goes upstairs to get changed. I sit on the table and wait for her to come back down.

She comes back down in new clothes and we tidy up the floor and sides.

"Thanks for helping" she saids and I smile.

"No problem I did make half the mess" I say and we walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Thanks for coming over, I had fun" she saids and I smile at her.

"My pleasure I had fun aswell" I say and we smile at each other, we lean in and our lips connect in a kiss.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 10 hope you all enjoyed please leave a review and let me know if your Team Chase or Team Austin. Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter 11 hope you all enjoy and thank you to all the reviews,followers and favourites and if you have a idea of what the people with powers should be called then please let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious**

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

I'm watching the TV when my front door flies open, I roll my eyes knowing it is Tess.

"What no defensive jump up?" She saids smirking.

I roll my eyes and get up, I turn around to see Tess and Jesse standing there.

"Jesse!" I say surprised that he is here, I go over to him and we hug.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and we go over to the table.

"Well as you know I was spying on a group of 'baddies' and I kind of got spotted, but I managed to get away and I found out some great information" he saids and I make a sign for him to continue.

He reaches in to his pocket and pulls out a ring.

"A ring? Your great information is a ring?" Tess saids clearly not impressed.

"Yes a ring" he saids defensively.

"So what does it do?" I ask trying to find out why the ring is so good.

"Well I don't know yet" Jesse saids and Tess gets up and grabs a drink.

"Great you brought back a useless ring" she saids sitting down again.

"It's not useless, its got to have some importance we just need to figure it out" he saids putting the ring in the middle of the table.

"Or maybe its just a ring" Tess saids annoyed.

"Well then they got pretty angry because I took a ring, I mean they chased me for days, are you telling me they would go to all that trouble just over a ring" he saids and I nod.

"He's got a point" I say and Tess glares at me and if looks could kill I would be six feet under by now.

"Fine, we keep the dam ring" she saids and goes outside.

"Well that went well" Jesse saids and I shake my head laughing and we follow Tess outside.

**Tori's POV:**

I break the kiss and Austin gets up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that" he saids and starts walking towards the door, I get up and stop him.

"No its not that, I was just running out of breath" I say and he smiles at me.

"And your not over Chase yet" he saids and I bite my lip.

"No, not completely but I enjoyed the kiss" I say and I take his hand and he smiles at me and he leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smile and we sit back down on the couch.

We cuddle up and watch Celebrities Under Water and he kisses the top of my head. The door flies open and we jump apart, I turn around to see Jade,Beck,Cat,Andre and Robbie coming in.

"Are we interrupting something" Jade saids smirking and I roll my eyes.

"No" I say defensively and they take a seat at the table and on the other couch.

"So who is this then" Jade saids pointing at Austin who is sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"This is Austin, my boyfriend" I say and Jade raises her eyebrows and Cat claps happily, Beck sends me a smile and Andre smirks at me.

"Nice to meet you Austin I'm Andre" Andre saids "that is Cat" he continues and points at Cat "Robbie" he points at Robbie "Beck" he points at Beck " and Jade" and he points at Jade who glares at him.

"Nice to meet you all" Austin saids smiling.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I ask getting up and grabbing a drink.

"We were going to play cards" Beck saids.

"But we can go if your busy" Andre saids and Jade once again glares at him.

"Its fine, do you want to play?" I ask Austin who shakes his head.

"No its ok I better be heading off anyway" he saids and gets up.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask walking over to him and he smiles.

"Sure" he saids and I smile, he gives me a soft kiss and leaves.

"So when did that happen" Andre saids smirking at me.

I roll my eyes.

"We going to play cards or what" I say and we set up the card table.

**No ones POV:**

As Tess,Chase and Jesse are outside training in the kitchen on the table the mysterious ring starts to glow.

Meanwhile Austin is walking back to Chase's house with a smile on his face when he starts to realize that if Chase finds out about him and Tori that Chase will hate him and he would be back on the streets looking for a place to stay for the night.

Meanwhile Lexi continues to train her powers as she waits for a call from Max to tell her that one of his boys has spotted someone who matches the description of Austin.

Tori is playing cards with her friends and Jade, completely unaware of the mysterious figure watching her from outside in the bushes, as the game is progressing the mysterious figure moves to the back of the house and climbs up the wall and locates Tori's bedroom window, the mysterious figure opens the window which was already unlocked and climbs inside into the bedroom, they walk around and check through draws and in the wardrobe, the mysterious figure finds what they were looking for, a locked box hidden at the back of the wardrobe, the mysterious figure checks the size of the lock and makes a note of it and where the wardrobe is and then they go back to window and climbs out leaving the window open.

Back at Chase's house the ring continues to glow with Chase, Jesse and Tess still completely unaware of the ring. The ring jumps from the table and levitates in mid air, the ring starts the shake and starts flying around the room, the glowing stops and the ring drops from the air and lands on the couch. Tess, Jesse and Chase go back inside the house and notice the ring is not on the table.

Tori goes up to her room and notices the window is open, knowing that she keeps her window shut she looks around the room but no one is there, she walks over to the window and slams it down shut.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 11 hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review with your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Once again thank you for all the reviews, followers, favourites it is great to see that people like the story and if anyone has any idea on what the people with powers should be called please let me know and here is Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious**

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

We go back inside the house when I realize the ring is not on the table.

"Jesse did you pick the ring up when we went outside?" I ask, beginning to look for the ring.

"No I thought you picked it up" he replies and starts to look under the table.

"What is going on?" Tess asks and I sigh.

"The ring has gone missing" I say and she shrugs her shoulders.

"So, it was a ring" she saids and I shake my head.

"Yeah a ring that Jesse was chased for days for and that is now missing" I say and I punch the wall, my fist goes straight through the wall and Jesse jumps up.

"Easy no need to punish the wall" he saids and I use my molecular manipulation to fix the hole in the wall.

"Your right, just cause we lost a mysterious ring that was important doesn't give me the right to beat up my own house" I say

sarcastically.

"Okay fair point but I'm sure it will turn up" Jesse saids and I shoot him a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure your right" I say and just then the front door opens revealing Austin.

"Hey who are they?" Austin asks walking over to Jesse and Tess.

"This is Jesse" I say pointing to Jesse who gives a little wave "and this is Tess" and I point to Tess.

"They are brother and sister and are my friends" I say and Austin smiles at them.

"Hey I'm Austin" he saids and Tess raises a eyebrow.

We stand around awkwardly and I decide to get a drink, I go over to the fridge and grab a soda, I take a seat at the table and everyone else takes a seat as well.

"So how is Tori?" I ask Austin and Jesse opens his mouth to speak but I make a sign for him to wait a minute.

"She is okay, her friends came over and she seemed happy" Austin saids and I detect a hint of nervousness.

"Good" I say smiling then I turn to look at Jesse and make a sign for him to speak.

"Who is Tori?" he asks and Tess rolls her eyes and answers him.

"Tori is another one of us and Chase's new love interest, but she got attacked and considering Chase never told her about the 'bad' of our kind I'm guessing she was a little pissed and now she is ignoring him and he is like a love sick puppy who just got dumped in a trash bin" she finishes and I open my mouth and close it again like a goldfish.

"Ho-how did you know?" I ask her and she gives me a 'are you serious look'.

"I'm your best friend, so I know you, plus you talk in your sleep sometimes" she saids smirking at me.

"Awe is Chasey boy in love" Jesse saids with a stupid voice and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Shut up" I say and I push his arm away.

"Well we are off" Tess saids and Jesse pouts.

"Dam I wanted to hear more about Chase's love life" he saids smirking and I glare at him.

"See you later guys" I say and Austin waves goodbye, they leave and its just me and Austin left.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I ask Austin who is sitting down nervously.

**Austin's POV:**

Chase asks my if there is something I want to tell him and I begin to panic fearing that he knows.

"No, you know I think I'm going to go to bed see you in the morning" I say quickly, sweating with nerves and I run up stairs into my room leaving Chase confused.

Bleep,Bleep.

I take out my phone and see it is from Tori, I smile forgetting about what just happened and I open up the text.

To: Austin

Hey, just texting to say goodnight and I hope my friends did not freak you out to much ;) xx -T

Sent: 21:37pm

From: Tori

I smile and press reply.

To: Tori

They did not freak me out I'm just glad I got to spend some time with you :) xx -A

Sent: 21:38pm

From: Austin

I hit send and get up to get changed, I change my bottoms and I take my shirt off and get into ,Bleep.I press open.

To: Austin

How sweet 3 anyway I should be getting to sleep now,goodnight, see you tomorrow xx -T

Sent: 21:40pm

From: Tori

I hit reply.

To: Tori

Night night see you tomorrow xx -A

Sent: 21:41pm

From: Austin

I smile and drift off to sleep

**Chase's POV:**

I go to my room a little while after Austin went to bed, I get changed into some bottoms and I take my top off, I go into my bathroom and splash some water onto my face, I look into the mirror and I stare at myself when I see my dad standing in the corner.

_(Flashback)_

_A 7 year old Chase is standing in front of the bathroom mirror when his dad comes in._

_"Hey bud, what is taking you so long?" Chase's dad Henry asks the 7 year old._

_"I was just thinking about mum" the 7 year old Chase saids and Henry walks over to his son._

_"What was you thinking about?" He asks and Chase starts to cry._

_"Why did she die and not me" Chase saids crying and Henry wraps his arms around the little boy._

_"That is just the way the world wanted it and its not good but your mum would rather you be here than her, she would put your life before hers every time" Henry saids holding onto the little boy._

_"But the truck hit my side, no-not hers, why am I here and not her" the 7 year old Chase saids crying._

_"I don't know bud, I don't know, but what I do know is that I am so glad to not have lost both of you" Henry saids and picks up the little boy and walks him over to his bed._

_"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Henry asks Chase who nods and Henry puts Chase into bed and Chase cries himself to sleep._

_(End of Flashback)_

I rub my eyes and the image of my dad disappears, I look closer into the mirror and notice a tear down my cheek, I rub it away and get into bed, I drift off to sleep and dream of the car accident, subconsciously tears fall down my face.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 12 hope you all enjoyed if you did please leave a review and if you didnt still leave a review and let me know what you didnt like. Thank you for reading :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay I had a bit of writers block but at last here is chapter 13 hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious**

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

I wake up 10 minutes before my alarm is set to go off. I get out of bed and put a shirt on. I go downstairs where it is empty, 'Austin is not up then' I think to myself and take a seat at the table. I feel something burning in my pocket, I reach into my pocket and pull out the ring. I stare at it in confusion as to how it got there, I send Tess a text.

_To: Tess_

_I found the ring, get a bag ready we're going to Stanford -C_

_Sent: 07:21am_

_From: Chase_

I go up to my room and pack my backpack with a spare pair of clothes, _Bleep,Bleep_. I open the text.

_To: Chase_

_Ok, we're taking your car see you soon. -T_

_Sent: 07:23_

_From: Tess_

I pocket my phone and go into Austin's room, I see his sleeping form and go over to him, I shake him awake.

"Austin get up" I say and he starts to stir.

"What is it?" He asks half asleep.

"I'm going out, I should be back tomorrow, keep an eye on Tori for me" I say and wait for his reply.

"Where you going?" He asks starting to get up.

"It doesn't matter, I'll talk to you later" I say and go back into my room to take a shower and get changed.

_30 minutes later._

I go downstairs and wait for Tess, Austin is now up and in the kitchen making himself some breakfast.

"So, your going out" Austin saids taking a seat at the table, I nod at him.

"Yep" I reply.

"And your going where?" He asks.

"Stanford, I need to see someone there" I reply and he nods his head, the door opens and Tess comes in.

"Hey ready to go?" She asks and I nod and get up.

"Ready" I say and she looks at Austin.

"He staying here, by himself" She asks raising an eyebrow at me, I roll my eyes at her.

"Yes, now you ready to go" I say and she holds her hands up in surrender.

"I'll talk to you later Austin" I say and he waves goodbye.

Me and Tess get into my car and I check to make sure we have enough petrol for the trip, I start the car up and start driving to Stanford.

**Austin's POV:**

After finishing my breakfast and watching tv for a little while I decide to text Tori.

_To: Tori_

_Hey, you doing anything? xx -A_

_Sent: 11:11am_

_From: Austin_

I go upstairs and get changed._Bleep,Bleep_.I grab my phone and open up the text.

_To: Austin_

_Nope, what did you have in mind? xx -T_

_Sent: 11:14am_

_From: Tori_

I smile and press reply.

_To: Tori_

_Meet me at the park. xx -A_

_Sent: 11:15am_

_From: Austin_

I go downstairs and wait for a reply._Bleep,Bleep_.I open up the text.

_To: Austin_

_Very mysterious, see you soon :) xx -T_

_Sent: 11:16am_

_From: Tori_

I smile and get my plan prepared.

_20 minutes later._

I finish my plan and head off to the park.

**Tori's POV:**

I arrive at the park and sit down on a bench and wait for Austin. I put my earphones in and listen to some music while I wait, a few songs in and I spot Austin walking towards me, I take off my earphones and put them in my, I walk over to Austin.

"Hey" I say and we kiss.

"Hey" he replies smiling at me. I look at his hand and see he is carrying a basket, I raise a eyebrow at him and he smiles.

"Picnic in the park" he saids holding up the basket and I smile at him.

Austin puts the blanket down and we both sit down on it, Austin grabs some sandwiches out of the basket.

"Enjoy" he saids and we start to eat.

**Chase's POV:**

After 3 hours driving I pull into a service station, I park up and we get out and walk into the building.

"So toilet break and grab some lunch" I say and Tess nods her head.

"I'm going to go to the toilet" she saids.

"Okay what do you want for lunch?" I ask her and she thinks for a second.

"Any type of sandwich that doesn't have salad or fish in it and a coke" she saids and I nod.

I get into the food line while Tess goes to the toilet. I pay for the food and take a seat at a nearby table and wait for Tess. After a few minutes I see Tess walking towards me.

"What took you so long?" I ask her and she takes a seat.

"I was looking around the place" she replies and grabs her sandwich and drink. We start to eat.

"So you found the ring" Tess saids and I nod at her surprised she didn't ask about it while we were driving.

"Yep, I woke up, went downstairs, felt a burning in my pocket and when I put my hand in I found the ring" I reply and take a sip of my drink.

"And we are going to Stanford because..." she saids and I reply.

"Because we need to talk to Jamie" I finish off my sandwich.

"You think he will know what it is?" Tess asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Might do its worth a shot" I reply.

We finish our drinks and get back into the car and continue the journey

2 hours later.

We arrive at Stanford and find Stanford University, we park outside the university and get out of the car, we go into the building, I go up to the receptionist.

"Hey I was wondering if you could tell me where a student here lives" I ask putting my most charming smile on, I see Tess roll her eyes.

"Sure what is their name?" The receptionist asks.

"Jamie Danvers" I reply and the receptionist types it into her computer.

"Okay he lives at Sterling Quadrangle in the Robinson House" She saids.

"Do you have an address for that?" I ask her.

"Yep its, 236 Santa Teresa" she saids and I smile.

"Thanks" I go over to Tess.

"I got a address" I say.

"Good lets go" she saids and we exit the building and drive to the address.

We arrive at the address.

"She said he was at the Robinson House" I say and Tess looks around.

"Found it" she calls out and I walk over to her.

"Lets go then" I say and we walk to the building, we see Jamie walking out of the building.

"Chase? Tess? What are you guys doing here" Jamie saids and walks up to us.

"We need your help" I say and he smiles.

"Sure whatever I can do to help" he saids and I reach into my pocket.

"We wanted to know if you have ever seen something like this before" I say and show him the ring.

"May I?" He asks gesturing to the ring, I hand it to him and he looks at it closely.

"Wow, where the hell did you get this from" he saids handing me back the ring.

"Jesse found it" Tess saids and Jamie nods.

"So do you know what it does?" I ask and he nods.

"Well what?" Tess saids and Jamie goes to speak.

* * *

**Well that is the end of Chapter 13 hope you enjoyed it and if you did please leave a review and even if you didn't enjoy it still leave a revew and let me know what you didn't like about it. Thanks for reading :)**


	15. Authors Note

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been going through writers block but now thanks to ABEDFAN who gave me an idea I think I might me able to get a chapter on soon. Anyway for those of you that have been reading I wanted to see what you think the ring does and trust me it is good so if you want to take a guess then leave a review or pm me and whoever gets it right or the closest will get a shout out on the next chapter, thanks for taking the time to read this and the next chapter should be up soon.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey its good to see everyone's guesses about what the ring does, no one got it spot on but TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin, PrincessRinKagamine and CrazyYandereGirl were the closes although everyone was close anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

I stop Jamie just before he speaks.

"Wait a think we should take this somewhere a bit more private, you never know who's listening" I say and Tess and Jamie nod.

"I know someone where we can talk" Jamie saids and we follow him through some dark alley ways and after several turns he stops and moves a loose bit of fence.

"In here, I made it when I first moved down here so that I had somewhere to practise my powers" Jamie saids a I nod, we follow Jamie through the small gap and we are standing in darkness, Jamie takes a few steps and turns on a light which illuminates the room in a bright light.

I shield my eyes and Tess does the same.

"Dam that's bright" I say and Jamie smirks and turns the light down a bit.

"Dimmer switch, nice" Tess saids looking around the room.

"So what does the ring do?" I ask Jamie who walks over.

"The ring is a key" Jamie saids and Tess raises her eyebrows.

"Your telling me this great, marvellous ring is just a key" Tess saids and Jamie nods his head.

"Then what makes it so bloody special" Tess saids angrily.

"Its what it opens is special" Jamie saids and walks over to a fridge and gets a drink out.

"Well what does it open?" I ask him and he walks back over to us.

"It opens a box" he saids and takes a sip from his drink, Tess starts rubbing her temples.

"So it opens a box big deal" she saids and Jamie shakes his head.

"It is a big deal, this box that it opens holds energy as in the energy where our powers come from, if someone gets a hold of that energy then they will be bloody powerful" Jamie saids and I take a step forward.

"Are you telling me this ring is a key which will open up a box that holds the energy where our powers come from" I say seriously and Tess makes a look as if to _say ' well duh he did just say that'_ and I shoot her a glare which she just ignores, I turn back to Jamie who is smiling.

"That is exactly what I was saying" Jamie saids, Tess takes a step forward.

"One problem, how are we meant to find this box?" Tess asks and Jamie puts his drink down and goes to a desk, grabs a key out of his pocket and unlocks a draw, he pulls it open and takes something out that looks like a scroll.

"This" he holds up the scroll " is a map, you follow its directions to another map, there are 5 maps in total, once you get all 5 maps you have to place the together and they will reveal a hidden location which is where the box will be" Jamie finishes and Tess looks at him.

"Why didn't you go look for the other maps then" she saids.

"Because you can only open the map if you have the ring" Jamie saids and hands me the scroll and ring, I turn the scroll around and see a glowing gold circle, I look at Jamie who points to the glowing circle.

"You place the ring there and the map will open and remember you need all the maps to find the box so don't leave any behind and I recommend you start searching ASAP" Jamie saids and I look at him confused.

"Why if you can only open the maps and box if you have the ring and we have the ring then why would we need to start looking ASAP" I say and Jamie runs a hand through his hair.

"Because there is more than 1 ring, that's why I say to make sure you have all the maps you find because guaranteed someone else will be looking for them as well" Jamie saids and I look at Tess.

"We better make a move then" I look at Jamie "Thanks man for the info and the map" I say and Jamie smiles.

"No problem good luck" he saids and me and Tess leave and head towards the car, we get inside and Tess looks at me.

"I guess the race is on" she saids and I nod and start the car.

**Austin's POV:**

Me and Tori pack up the basket and start walking back to Chase's house when all of a sudden I am grabbed from behind and thrown onto the ground, I look up to see Tori being grabbed she tries to push them off but they keep a hold of her, I get up and tackle one of them to the ground, the other person lets go of Tori and comes to me, he kicks me in the gut and I fall to the ground and cough, idiot 1 as I have now named them lifts me up and holds my hands behind my back and idiot 2 walks over when he suddenly remembers Tori is there, he turns around and starts to walk to Tori, I try to get out of idiot 1's hold but I can't.

"Tori RUN!" I shout at her but she seems hesitant to leave.

"RUN QUICKLY!" I say again and she runs off, idiot 2 start to run after her.

"Leave her, she isn't important at the moment" Someone saids and they come into my line of view, I recognize the person immediately.

"Max" I spit at him and he just laughs.

"Now now save your breath your going to be going on a nice long painful ride" Max saids and punches me in the face, I feel blood on my lips and then Max punches me again, my vision starts to blur and Max punches me again and I hear my nose crack and more blood goes down my face Max smirks at me.

"This is for leaving" he saids and punches me again and everything goes black.

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 14 I hope you all enjoyed and if you did please leave a review and even if you did not enjoy it then leave a review and let me know what you did not like. Thanks for reading :)**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I managed to get chapter 15 up today and just a guick note I have changed saids to says just so you dont get confused but anyway thanks to ABEDFAN who gave me the idea for Austin to get taken and tortured which I forgot to mention in the last chapter but anyway here is chapter 15 I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

**Tori's POV:**

I run as fast as my legs will allow me, I stop to take a breath and look behind me, no one is following me, I sink to the ground and pull out my phone, I scroll down in till I see Chase's name and I press ring.

He picks up on the 3rd ring.

_"Tori what's up?" _He asks and I look down to see my hands shaking.

_"Its Austin someone's taken him" _I say quickly.

_"What, are you okay?" _He asks.

_"I'm okay I got away" _I say and I hear Chase swear under his breath.

_"Okay listen to me, go back to your house and lock all the doors and windows I'll be there soon"_ he saids and hangs up.

I get up and run to my house.

I arrive at my house and I go round locking all the doors and windows and I grab a knife from the cutlery draw just incase and take a seat on the sofa and wait for Chase to get here.

**Chase's POV:**

I hang up on Tori and pull into the service station.

"What's going on?" Tess asks me looking confused as to why I have stopped.

"We have to go back" I say and Tess looks at me confused.

"Why we got all the info we needed from Jamie why would we need to go back and see him again" Tess says and I shake me head.

"Not back to Stanford, back to California" I say and Tess looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What why?" She asks.

"Someone has taken Austin" I say and get out of the car, Tess gets out and follows me.

"Damn it!" I say and hit the hood of my car.

"Easy, so what he is a big boy he can look after himself, we have a map to find" Tess says and I shake my head.

"I have to find him Tess, he is my friend, I'm the one who found him and then made him keep a eye out for Tori, I have to find him, I owe it to him" I say and Tess bites her lip.

"If your going then I'm going" she says and I look at her and smile slightly knowing that she always has my back.

"How are we going to get there, its around a 6 hour drive back to California" I say annoyed and Tess smirks at me.

"I got that covered we just need to drive back for about 20 minutes and go into San Francisco" Tess says and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Come on, no time to waste" she says and we get back into the car and head to San Francisco.

At San Francisco

I pull up outside an abandoned warehouse where Tess told me to stop, I look at her confused and she just smirks.

"Wait here" she says and gets out the car and walks to the warehouse and then enters the warehouse.

**Tess's POV:**

I walk into the warehouse and over to a desk where a woman is sitting.

"Sono qui per vedere Franco Caruso" I say and the woman nods and walks through a door, she comes back and takes a seat again.

"dice di andare a destra attraverso" she woman says and I nod and follow the instructions to go on through, I walk into the room and I see Franco walking over to me.

"Ah Teresa what a pleasant surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure" Franco says in his thick Italian accent.

I meet him halfway and we hug.

"I'm afraid its on business" I say and Franco nods, he turns around and tells the few people in there to leave in Italian.

"So what can I help you with?" He asks and we walk.

"I need a jet that can get from here to Hollywood Hills in around 30 minutes" I say and Franco nods.

"Of course I have the perfect jet for you" Franco says and I nod a thanks.

"Let me just get my friend" I say and Franco nods, I go back outside and see Chase sitting in the car, he see's me and I make a come over motion with my hands to him, he gets out of the car and walks over to me.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"I got us transport follow me" I say and we go back into the building and into the room where Franco is waiting.

"Bello amico , è il tuo ragazzo?" Franco says looking Chase up and down, Chase looks at me not sure what Franco said, I just glare at the 54 year old Italian man who just asked if Chase was my boyfriend.

"Anyway, let me take you to the plane" Franco says and Chase looks relieved that he understands what Franco is saying.

We walk through several rooms and Chase looks at the jets as we go through the rooms, we come to a stop in a big room with a jet in the middle.

"Here we are this should take you to Hollywood Hills in 30 minutes or less" Franco says looking proud.

"Thank you Franco" I say and he nods at me and calls over the pilot and tells him in Italian to take us to Hollywood Hills at high speed, the pilot nods and opens the jet and gets inside.

"Here you go, I recommend holding onto the handle bars whilst you travel" Franco says smiling, I smile back and shake his hand.

"Once again thank you" I say and Chase says thanks as well, me and Chase go over to the jet and wave goodbye to Franco, the door shuts and we take a seat, put the belts on and hold onto the bars like Franco suggested.

"Wait what about my car" Chase says and I roll my eyes at him and the jet starts up and before we know it we are in the air going high speed to Hollywood Hills.

**Austin's POV:**

I open my eyes and all I see is darkness, all of a sudden everything that happened came back to me, I go to reach for my face when I feel that my hands are tied together behind that chair. I focus my power and try to set the rope on fire.

"You can try but you will fail" I hear someone say, I look up and just about make out that there are two figures standing near me, all of a sudden a light comes on and I shut my eyes at the sudden brightness, I open my eyes and look up at the two figures who I can now see is Max and Lexi.

I try to use my powers again but nothing happens.

"I told you they wouldn't work" Lexi says and Max smirks.

"What have you done to me why won't they work" I say angrily trying to break the chair.

"Well actually I got someone to heal that pretty little face of yours, but I did inject you with a special serum I created that renders your powers useless for a few hours" Lexi says with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Now we are going to play a little game, the rules are simple I'm going to ask you a question and your going to give me an answer or you get hurt" Lexi says and I look over at Max and see he is holding a iron pole.

Lexi and Max step closer to me and Lexi bends down to my height.

"Now, where is Tori Vega?" Lexi asks and I spit at her, she gets up.

"Max go get the tables" Lexi says and I look up in confusion, I see Max walking back with two small tables, he places one to my right and one to my left, he nails them to the ground and gets back up.

"Now untie him and retie his hands onto the tables" Lexi says and I cant believe how stupid she would be to untie my hands, as soon as my hands are untied I go to punch Max when all of a sudden I feel an unbelievable pain,'that son of a bitch is using her freaky powers on me' I think to myself, the pain goes away and I realize my hands are now tied tightly onto the tables, I roll my head back and Lexi just laughs.

"Now, I'm going to ask again where is Tori Vega" she asks again, I smirk at her.

"Never heard of her, is she some new and upcoming singer cause I just love music" I say with a smirk of my own, I see Lexi clench her fists.

"Max" she orders and he seems to know what to do without being told, I turn my head to look at him and I catch a glimpse of the iron pole moving, before I have time to process what is about to happen when I feel the iron pole make contact with my hand, I scream out in pain and feel the bones in my hand shatter and my hand is in excruciating pain, I grit my teeth trying to deal with the pain. Lexi walks over and bends down in front of me again.

"This is going to be fun" she says and Max smirks, I close my eyes and roll my head back dreading what is going to happen.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 15 I hope you all enjoyed it and if you did then please leave a review and if you did not lik eit then leave a review and tell me what you din't like. Thanks for reading :)**


	18. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the really late update I've been ill and I couldn't get onto my mums laptop but for my birthday I got a new laptop so I wrote this chapter and I hope you enjoy it and once again sorry for the delay, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious**

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

We land and I feel sick, me and Tess take off our seat belts and get out of the yet.

"Grazie" Tess says to the pilot who nods and gets back into the jet and flies back out.

"Great you got us here now how we gonna get to Tori's house, you know since my car got left behind in San Francisco" I say to Tess who just shakes her head.

"Calm your horses you know there is such a thing as a taxi" she replies and I make a face at her and she just laughs.

I order a taxi and me and Tess wait.

"So how we meant to find Austin?" Tess asks and I run a hand through my hair and shake my head.

"I don't know" I say, Tess goes to say something but the taxi pulls up.

We get into the taxi and the driver starts the drive towards Tori's house.

_25 Minutes Later._

The taxi pulls up outside Tori's house, me and Tess get out of the taxi and I pay the driver. We walk up to the front door and I knock a few times.

No answer, I open the letter box.

"Tori its me" I shout inside.

I hear footsteps and locks unlocking and the door swings open revealing Tori, she shoots a look at Tess and then motions us in with her hand. We step inside and Tori shuts and locks the door again.

"Thanks for coming" Tori says and I nod.

"No problem his my friend" I say and Tori nods and looks at Tess.

"So who's this" she says and I look at Tess and back at Tori.

"Never mind, where was the last place you saw Austin" I say and I can feel Tess's eyes burning into my back.

"Uhh, we was at the park" Tori says and I raise a eyebrow at her.

"What was you doing at the park?" I ask and Tori looks uncertain.

**Austin's POV:**

I wake up to a stabbing pain in my leg, I look down to see my trousers rolled up and blood going down my leg, I roll my head around and it feels clouded.

"Look who's up then" I look up towards the voice and see Lexi standing a little away from me.

"What did you do to me" I say and Lexi just smirks.

"Well we didn't want you going unconscious through pain so we chloroformed you" she says and I feel like punching her.

"You did what to me!" I say and try to get out of the ropes to no avail.

"Yep, and then we stabbed you in the leg to make sure when you woke up you would be in pain" she says and I look back down to see the blood still flowing down my leg.

"Fix this" I say and she just laughs.

"Tell me where Tori Vega is" she says and I roll my eyes.

"If I die from blood loss then you will never find out where she is" I say and Lexi grits her teeth, goes out the room and comes back in with another person.

"Heal his leg" Lexi says and the person complies, the pain in my leg intensifies and then I look down to see the stab wound has healed together.

"Thanks" I say sarcastically.

"I'll be back soon and I will be expecting some answers" Lexi says and walks off leaving me alone.

**Chase's POV:**

Me, Tess and Jesse arrive at the abandoned warehouse and I look around.

"You sure this is the right place?" I ask Jesse who nods.

"I'm sure" he replies.

We walk around and Tess finds a opening, we crawl through the small gap and into a dark room.

"Well this definitely looks like the type of place you would take someone to torture" Tess says and I shoot her a look.

I look at Jesse who holds out his hand to Tess who takes it, Tess holds her hand out to me and I take it, the room goes black and then green indicating that Jesse has turned his Night Vision power on. We look around the room making sure we all stay connected so that we can all see, I spot a staircase and squeeze Tess's hand to get her attention, she looks round and see's where I am pointing, unlike me Tess just pulls Jesse's hand to get his attention.

We go down the staircase carefully and I come across a switch, I take the risk and switch it on lighting up the room, we separate and the night vision stops.

"Who's there?" I hear someone say and I go over to where the voice was coming from and I see Austin tied up on a chair.

I go round the front and he see's me and breaths a sigh of relief.

"What you guys doing here?" he asks.

"Breaking your ass out of hear idiot" Tess says and I shake my head.

"Help me get these ropes untied" I say and Tess and Jesse start helping me untie the ropes. The ropes come loose and fall to the ground.

"Can you stand?" I ask Austin who shakes his head.

"Not on my own I don't think" he says and I motion Jesse over to help Austin, Jesse puts Austin's arm around his neck and helps him to his feet.

"Okay lets get out of here" I say and we make our way back up the stairs being careful not to make much noise.

We reach the top of the stairs and Jesse uses his night vision to find where the small gap is that allowed us to get in, we follow the outline of his body till we reach the gap.

"Tess you go first just in case someone is out there" I say and I hear Tess crawl out.

"Okay Jesse you next that way you can help Austin" I continue and I hear Jesse go out and then Austin following after him.

I take a glance around checking for any outlines of figures but see none and make my way out as well.

We reach the car and I turn to Austin.

"Think you can stand on your own now?" I ask and he nods and slips his arm back and stands on his own.

"Good" I say and then punch him in the face and he goes stumbling backwards and clutches his jaw.

"That's for kissing Tori" I say and get into the car, Tess smirks and gets in as well and Jesse and Austin get in as well.

Its a silent drive back to Tori's house, we pull up outside and knock on her door, after a few seconds she answers.

"Thank god your okay" Tori says and hugs Austin.

"Actually thank us, were the ones that saved his sorry ass" Tess says and she and Jesse make their way back towards the car.

"Thank you" Tori says to me and I shake my head.

"Forget about it, and you know what next time something happens ask your boyfriend to deal with it and if he's the one who's in trouble find someone else to help" I say and then look to Austin.

"And I hope you can find somewhere to live cause your not staying at mine anymore, I'll leave your stuff on the front door" I finish and walk out and towards the car.

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 16 I hope you all enjoyed and I wonder what is going to happen next :3 anyway in till next time guys :)**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I have been busy with school and other stuff my little brother just got diagnosed with autism so trying to deal with that as well but anyway thank you to all the followers and people who have the story as a favorite and I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if anyone has anything they would like to see within the story just message me or leave it in the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

**No one's POV:**

Austin walks out of Maestros after finishing his shift, he walks quietly and checks the area to make sure that there is no one around, once he sees that it is all clear he starts his journey to Tori's house.

It takes him around 20 minutes of walking till he finally sees Tori's house.

Austin walks round the back of the house and goes inside the garage where he sees Tori sitting down reading a book and listening to music, he grins and sneakily makes his way round the back of her, she is too focused on the book and music to see him or hear him.

Austin crouches down so he is level with her and grabs her lifting her into the air, Tori goes to scream but feels a hand around her mouth and feels breath in her ear, before Austin can let her know its him Tori kicks her leg back and it collides with Austin's stomach, Austin lets go and stumbles back with the wind knocked out of him.

Tori turns around ready to face her attacker and sees that it's Austin.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Tori asks going over to Austin checking that his okay.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me and beat up by a girl so only my ego is a bit hurt" Austin says and smiles up at Tori who smiles back.

"How's the apartment search going?" Tori asks Austin sitting back down on the makeshift bed, Austin sits down as well.

"Not very well but I'm sure I'll find something" Austin says laying down.

"Well it's a good job no one in my family uses the garage anymore" Tori replies laying down, resting her head on Austin's chest

"Yeah" Austin says stroking Tori's hair.

"I need to go to bed before someone notices I'm not there" Tori says getting up

"Nope" Austin says grabbing Tori and cuddling her,

Tori smiles.

"I have to go" Tori says and leans down giving him a kiss.

"See you in the morning" Austin says and Tori gets up and goes to the door.

"See you in the morning" Tori replies and turns off the light and shuts the door.

Austin sighs staring up at the ceiling and he gets under the blanket and shuts his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Chase's POV:**

I wake up to my alarm bleeping, I groan and roll out of bed onto the carpet below that was recently put in due to Tess saying that I should have carpet after she fell out of bed and hit her head on the cold, hard, wooden flooring to which I laughed at which caused her to use her telekinesis to throw one of my trainers at my face, I smile at the memory and I get undressed and step into the shower.

20 minutes later and I step out of the shower and into my bedroom, I look through my wardrobe and I grab a plain black v neck, a pair of grey jeans and my trainers, I get dressed and head downstairs where Tess is making breakfast.

"Hey" I say and go round to the kitchen and grab a glass and some orange juice.

"Hey" Tess says while frying some bacon. I grab an extra glass and pour some orange juice into my glass and Tess's glass. I hand her the glass once she puts the bacon onto plates.

"Thanks" she says and I smile and grab the plates and place them onto the table, Tess walks over to the table and takes a seat opposite me. I look down onto the plate to see bacon, sausages, an egg, toast and hash brown, I look up at Tess in surprise.

"If it taste horrible blame your food and cooking machines" she says and I laugh a little.

"I'm sure it will taste fine" I say and we start eating.

"You know we haven't talked about looking for the other maps" Tess says and I sigh.

"Don't you think it's a bit late, it's been just over two weeks since we found out about the maps and like Jamie said there was another ring which someone else has and he told us to start looking ASAP, so I think it's safe to say we have no chance" I say and Tess just stabs at her bacon.

"Anyway, how's Jesse" I ask her taking a sip of my orange juice.

"He's fine, he rang and said he has to cancel training today cause he is scouting out the area" Tess finishes her food and gets up to put the plate in the dishwasher, I get up and put my plate in the dishwasher as well.

"So you planning on doing anything today?" I ask her, she shakes her head.

"Nope I was just going to hang out around here" she says and goes over to take a seat on the couch.

"Okay cool" I say and take a seat next to her, I grab the television remote and turn it on, Tess turns to look at me.

"Everything okay?" I ask and she nods her head.

"I was just thinking" she replies.

"About what?" I ask her turning around to face her better.

"If you have talked to Austin yet" I sigh and shake my head.

"No I haven't talked to him" I say and she nods, she lays down with her head on my lap and closes her eyes.

"You comfy?" I ask her with a smile on my face.

"Yep" she mumbles and I smile down at her. I turn the television down so it's not too loud and lay my head back against the couch, I start to close my eyes when I feel movement I look down to see Tess has gone onto her side, I smile and start stroking her hair, I close my eyes and sigh feeling myself drifting off to sleep even though it is morning and I wish everyday could be like this, happy, relaxing, not having to worry about someone trying to kill you or take over the world because they think they are more superior than humans I sigh and everything goes black.

* * *

**And that is the end of the chapter, don't worry there will be some action but I decided to show the after match of the last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed please leave a review if you did and even if you didn't enjoy leave a review and tell me what you didn't like.**

**In till next time my friends :)**


End file.
